FIG. 1 is a structural diagram of a detection substrate in the prior art. As shown in FIG. 1, the detection substrate comprises a base substrate 101 onto which a thin film transistor is provided, and the thin film transistor comprises a gate 104, a gate insulation layer 105, an active layer 106, a source 107 and a drain 108. A PIN photodiode 102 is provided above the source 107 and the drain 108. A passivation layer 109 is provided above the source 107, the drain 108 and the PIN photodiode 102. A metal layer 201 is provided above the active layer 106. The metal layer 201 is arranged to shield light irradiated towards the active layer 106. A resin encapsulation layer 202 is provided above the passivation layer 109 and the metal layer 201. A scintillation layer 103 is provided above the resin encapsulation layer 202.
Absorption efficiency of the detection substrate to visible light is decided by the PIN photodiode 102, therefore, the PIN photodiode 102 can influence a plurality of critical indexes of the detection substrate, e.g. dose of X-ray, resolution of X-ray imaging, response speed of an image. However, in an existing detection substrate, the scintillation layer 103 is provided above the thin film transistor and the PIN photodiode 102, the visible light obtained after the X-ray passes through the scintillation layer 103 is irradiated on the PIN photodiode 102 after passing through the resin encapsulation layer 202 with low transmittance, thus making intensity of the light irradiated on the PIN photodiode 102 being weakened, and reducing light utilization efficiency of the detection substrate.